bluemoonytfandomcom-20200216-history
Cast List
We have an amazing group of cast members on this project! Here you can find their profile links, the characters they are playing as well as links to their YouTube or twitter pages. SilkenSims Is a YouTuber and Twitch streamer. She dose mostly Machinimas and Sim Stories on her YouTube page. She is the writer and creator of Blue Moon as well as the Adventures In Neverland series. Blue Moon Characters: Jillian Springs & Chloe Vatore YouTube: https://www.youtube.com/silkensims Twitter: https://twitter.com/SilkenSims Twitch: https://www.twitch.tv/silkensims PeafrogSims Is a YouTuber by night, and a professional actor and theatre-maker by day. On her channel you can find her humorous Sims 4 videos. She is also available for other voice acting work. Blue Moon Characters: Jade Sparks, Zara Sparks & Athena Summers YouTube: https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCpONge6y6TppSljk6IsXdlw Twitter: https://twitter.com/peafrogsims Facebook: https://www.facebook.com/peafrogsims MiraRae Is a YouTuber who is most known for her amazing sims 4 series called The Royal Family. Blue Moon Character: Sally Winters YouTube: https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC6Kj_dRTnXVGWRz-_qXXx0g Twitter: https://twitter.com/MiraRae_ Serendipitia Is a YouTuber who creates Machinimas and music videos. Her current sims series is called Invisible. Blue Moon Character: Iris Summers YouTube: https://youtube.com/serendipitia Twitter: https://twitter.com/serendipitia_ JustAntomy (Tom) Is a YouTube Content Creator, The Sims 4 Builder (especially homes of the Modern variety) and posts many Speed Builds on his YouTube channel. Sometimes produces Sims let's plays on his channel, edited down to the best moments they have to offer. Blue Moon Character: Simeon Silversweater YouTube: youtube.com/JustAntomy Twitter: twitter.com/JustAntomy Facebook: facebook.com/JustAntomy Origin: JustAntomy Rich Camfield Is a Voice Actor, with many Machinima credits as well as a couple of video game characters to his name also. Loves being able to bring characters to life off of the page. Blue Moon Characters: Mark Winters and Bruxe LeBlanch Casting Call Club: https://www.castingcall.club/m/TheRichVoices Twiter: https://twitter.com/therichvoices Corey Graziano Is a talented voice actor who has worked on other projects such as; * Security Chief Marshal for the Fallout 4 game mod titled "Fourville" * Father in the YouTube series "Shared Bonds" * and many more! Blue Moon Characters: Jaden Springs and Solomon Sparks YouTube: https://youtu.be/LkFag_7CZxw Twitter: https://www.twitter.com/CorGrazi Detective Magnotta Is a Twitch Streamer, Voice Actor and Lawyer. Still new to voice acting and got his first break into voice acting playing Vince Magnotta in Serendipitia's Serenville series. Blue Moon Character: Caleb YouTube: https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCilpDOaFtK81uIweEhyuVig/ (Twitch Stream Archive) Twitter: https://twitter.com/Det_Magnotta Twitch: https://www.twitch.tv/detective_magnotta Tecnobable Is a YouTuber as well as podcaster. Blue Moon Characters: YouTube: Podcast: Twitter: JustNekochan Is a YouTuber Twitch streamer and new comer to the voice acting scene. Blue Moon Characters: YouTube: youtube.com/channel/UCm_Ry9P6MR_KoTMeJggZsiA Twitch: https://www.twitch.tv/justnekochan/ Twitter: https://twitter.com/justnekochan Grellic Part of Silken Sims community, watches lots of Twitch and plays Sims 4 (although fairly new to the game) and a whole bunch of other games such as Cities Skylines etc Blue Moon Characters: Quincy Straud Twitter: MaskedWarrior Is an actor, composer and director. He is co-artistic director of an Award-Winning theatre company in the UK. Blue Moon Characters: Jacques Springs, Ernest Sparks YouTube: Twitter: GreenScreenYT Is a YouTuber, Twitch Streamer and wonderful creator. She is an active member and supporter of the Sims online community. Blue Moon Characters: Phoenix Summers YouTube: https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC9-lhu6mDNU-PbORDqUzADQ Twitch: https://www.twitch.tv/greenscreenyt/ Twitter: https://twitter.com/GreenScreenYT JanelleSimmer Is a YouTuber who dose Sims 4 speed builds. Blue Moon Characters: YouTube: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aH_g33WJLzY Twitter: https://twitter.com/janelleoooooo 25th&South Is a YouTuber and streamer of sims 4 content. Blue Moon Character: Lila YouTube: https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCQNWOXNkjR0OXy3WkEhP9uw?view_as=subscriber Twitch: https://www.twitch.tv/25thandsouth Twitter: https://twitter.com/25thandSouth